Un amor sin esperanzas
by ninnae
Summary: Tienes una nueva vida, nuevas oportunidades, pero ¿como disfrutarlas si la persona que más amas esta con otro?. Mu antes de que se librara la guerra contra Hades mantuvo una bella relación con Milo, sin embargo cuando revivieron, después de acaba la lucha, este olvido completamente al ariano, y sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de Mu, volvió con su antiguo amor Camus. One-shot


Un amor sin esperanzas

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

Lo tenía hace tiempo, solo tenía que arreglarlo un poco, por lo que decidí subirlo.

* * *

Poco a poco los caballeros dorados fueron despertando de su letargo eterno, Mu fue uno de los primeros en dar signos de consciencia, cuando este se hubo percatado de que se encontraba en el mundo de los vivos el primer pensamiento que llego a su mente fue Milo, deseaba verlo una vez más. Por lo que con ansias se incorporo sobre sí para levantarse, con paso lento producto de su condición de haber resucitado recientemente, se acerco al aún inerte cuerpo del escorpión, que al igual que él despertó poco a poco; Milo comenzaba a dar tenues señales de vida. Primeramente leves movimientos de unos parpados intentando abrirse y luego unas desconcertadas turquesas que veían todo a su alrededor de manera desorientada, pero al momento de encontrarse con unos familiares ojos jades tomaron un brillo de reconocimiento, en esos instantes una sonrisa adorno el rostro del guardián de escorpio. Todo parecía bien en un inicio, ambos estaban juntos nuevamente, habían superado a la muerte y volvieron a la vida, no obstante... cuando Milo se sentó sobre el lecho donde yacía su cuerpo recostado y escruto todo a su alrededor noto a Camus incorporándose de entre sus demás compañeros dorados. Ante esto Milo no pudo impedir que las lagrimas se agruparan en sus ojos y que todo a su alrededor comenzara a difuminarse dejando como la única imagen clara a la figura del caballero de acuario.

Camus tardo más de lo esperado en despertar, más solo fue una preocupación sin causa, ya que este, si bien demoro en reaccionar, cuando lo logro lo hizo de manera más confiada y segura. Una vez se hubo levantado y acostumbrado a su cuerpo, Camus examino todo lo que le rodeaba, vio a sus compañeros de orden incorporándose de vuelta a la vida, como acto reflejo paso la visión por cada uno de ellos, sin embargo su mente solo clamaba por un nombre, entonces entre tanto escrutinio lo vio, a Milo, su querido Milo, después de tanto tiempo sin su presencia lo tenía de nuevo ante sí, cuando iba a dar el primer paso para poder acercarse al escorpión, se vio retenido por unos fuertes brazos que lo envolvían por completo, lo único que pudo notar mayormente en esos segundo fue una larga cabellera azulada que se mezclaba con la suya. Reconociendo al dueño de los cabellos devolvió fuertemente el abrazo, estuvieron así por mucho tiempo. Ambos se miraban con tanto cariño que era evidente para los demás cuanto se habían extrañado el uno al otro, sin embargo dentro de toda esa alegría y cariño ¿Dónde quedaba el guardián de Aries?

Con Camus devuelta, Mu se percato que sus posibilidades de permanecer con Milo eran muy pocas, sin embargo no había perdido la esperanza de que después de vivido todo lo de las doce casas, el pararse, el sostenerse y luchar juntos, el vivir día con día al lado del otro bastaría para mantenerlo junto a sí, pero las cosas no serían así, el amor que el escorpión alguna vez sintió por el acuariano demostraría que seguía existiendo y que se mantenía fuerte, sin embargo aquello lastimaría seriamente un ilusionado corazón, que más tarde quedaría completamente destrozado.

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho con el pasar de los días, Milo parecía haberse olvidado completamente de Mu, quien a lo lejos lo veía dolido y con una mirada sumamente triste. Camus ocupaba todo su tiempo y nunca se separaban. Al parecer la relación que había mantenido con el guardián de la primera casa antes de la guerra con Hades se había terminado, al menos por parte del escorpión.

Sin explicaciones algunas ambos comenzaron a alejarse, Milo parecía no percatarse de la situación, y Mu solo vivía en silencio su dolor.

* * *

Se podía ver a un acongojado guardián de Aries viendo hacia las casas superiores, sus ojos hinchados y rojos eran irrefutable prueba de que estuvo llorando por muchas horas, más ahora las lagrimas se habían secado dejando paso a sollozos secos. Su corazón palpitaba con un dolor punzante y la respiración se le hacía más difícil a cada instante, el solo imaginar que su amado en estos momentos se encontraba fuera de su alcance, en brazos de otros le destrozaba el alma.

—¿Por qué Milo, porque jugaste conmigo de esta forma? —.

La primera casa retumbaba silenciosa con el único sonido proveniente de los llantos del carnero dorado, y como único testigo de su sufrimiento la solitaria luna sobre el cielo de la noche.

—¿Qué hacer cuando lo que más amas se ha alejado de ti? —pensaba un ya cansado Mu mientras se recostaba sobre su cama después de haber intentando descargar el dolor de su agotada alma a través de las lágrimas. Lágrimas que esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón pudiesen limpiar aunque sea en parte el dolor que lo consumía lentamente.

Entre la luz de la luna y los sonidos de la noche, Mu se quedo dormido sintiendo como un gran peso lapidaba su corazón y como sus labios inconscientemente susurraban el nombre de su amado.

—Milo...

La mañana llegaba y pequeños rayos de sol se colaba por los escondrijos que dejaban libres las cortinas sobre las ventanas del templo de Aries, un tímido haz de luz despertaba a un profundamente dormido guardián, este con evidente compunción comenzó a abrir sus parpados, sin embargo la tarea de tener que volver a esta realidad le hacía muchísimo más pesada la labor. Finalmente con un leve suspiro el de cabellos lilas decidió que ya era tiempo de afrontar su nuevo presente, si bien se sentía dolido y prácticamente muerto en su interior, debía intentar al menos aparentar que nada había ocurrido, su dolor es solo suyo, por lo que es el único que debe cargar con él.

—Los cuentos de hada no duran para siempre —murmura para sí Mu encaminándose hacia el baño para darse una ducha de agua fría e intentar enmascarar los signos de llanto en su rostro. —Él también ha vuelto y a pesar de todo lo que vivimos juntos, el fue al que en verdad siempre amaste.

Entre recuerdos Mu prepara su ducha, escuchaba el agua correr y al introducirse bajo el chorro de agua fría no pudo detener el llanto que llegaba muy fácilmente a sus ojos. Todo su templo se hallaba lleno de recuerdos de cuando ambos estuvieron juntos; su habitación, su cama en donde pasaron muchas noches haciendo el amor, los incontables baños que se daban juntos después despertar cada mañana uno al lado del otro. Los apacibles desayunos antes de los entrenamientos, en donde su amado bicho le alegraba el día con alguna de sus tantas ocurrencias, pero todo eso se termino. Milo ya no estaría a su lado, pues su corazón siempre perteneció a otro, aún cuando él evito pensar en aquello y se formo esperanzas de algún día podía ser tan importante para el escorpión, como lo fue su antiguo amor, más se percato tarde de que en ocasiones el amor no es suficiente.

El semblante de Mu luego de haber llorado por tanto tiempo no era el mejor, aún así cada vez que alguien atravesaba su templo, colocaba la mejor sonrisa para que nadie se preocupase por él, pues el por su manera de ser, no gustaba de llamar la atención de los demás, ni mucho menos causarles problemas.

Mu luego de haber permanecido por casi una hora debajo de la ducha de agua fría salía con los cabellos mojados y se dirigía a su habitación, en esos mismos instantes dos cosmos muy conocidos por el ariano pasaban por su templo. Mu simplemente quizo ignorarlos, pero no contaba con la impulsividad del guardián de escorpio que muy familiarizado con el lugar entro con la mayor libertad. Un resignado Camus seguía a un alegre escorpión que se adentraba a la primera casa.

Mu no odiaba al escorpión, sin embargo si estaba muy resentido con él por no haberle dado importancia a la relación que ambos mantuvieron.

Milo al entrar tan campante por el templo de Aries sin avisar a su custodio se encontró con la imagen de un Mu envuelto solo con una toalla en la cintura, y con el cabello mojado recién salido del baño, quedo embelesado con la figura que estaba ante sus ojos, y con el aroma que se expandía en el ambiente producto del cabello mojado de Mu.

Mu miraba fijamente al escorpión preguntándose que querría allí, más su dolor se hizo presente al ser consciente de que Camus también estaba en su templo, con todo la serenidad que suele caracterizarlo vio a Milo con la mirada más sería posible para luego dirigirse a él.

—¿Necesitas algo Milo?

En ese momento el octavo custodio salió de su ensoñación y fijo sus ojos en la mirada de Mu, se sintió algo perdido de no ver la calidez habitual, ni la sincera alegría. Además su constante sonrisa había sido remplazada con un rictus de seriedad y hasta frialdad. Esto alerto a Milo de que algo no iba bien con el ariano, y eso le dolía, le dolía no saber que le estaba pasando, más cuando antes fueron tan cercanos, cuando llegaron a amarse... Su corazón palpito con fuerza ante el pensamiento de la palabra amor, observo de nueva cuenta al ariano, vio sus labios y recordó los muchos besos que alguna vez habían compartido, pero que cesaron de manera inesperada cuando volvieron a la vida, es cierto que el no pudo hablar claro con Mu acerca de su relación, pues hasta él estaba confundido, tenía a Camus de vuelta y es feliz por eso, sin embargo ahora que está lejos de Mu, lo extraña enormemente. Siente que el abismo comienza a hacerse más grande cada día y si no hace algo pronto podría ser irreparable, Mu podría llegar a odiarlo. Se estremeció ante tal pensamiento.

—Lo siento Mu, Milo es algo despistado e impulsivo, no debimos entrar a tu templo sin avisar —menciono una voz la cual reconoció como la de Camus, eso lo saco de sus pensamientos y le hizo prestar mayor atención. Vio como Mu solo asintió con la cabeza y les dio la espalda para comenzar alejarse de ellos. Milo sintió un fuerte impulso de seguirlo, pero un agarre lo detuvo antes de que siquiera comenzara a moverse, Camus lo arrastraba lejos del primer templo, lejos de Mu, y el simple pensamiento de ver como la distancia entre ambos se hacía mayor hizo que un terrible temor lo apresará, su corazón latía con desespero buscando no apartarse, pero ya era tarde, el guardián de Aries ya había salido de su campo de visión dejándolo a él atrás. La gran brecha que sintió antes parecía hacerse impenetrable alejándolo para siempre del ariano.

Mu que con el paso más calmado que se pudo permitir se había alejado de los dos para evitar cometer alguna imprudencia, envidiaba enormemente a Camus por tener a Milo, y eso lo hacía desdichado; con fuerza abrió la puerta de su habitación y se introdujo en ella, para luego cerrarla apresuradamente y tirarse al suelo sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

—Ya no hay esperanzas —pronuncio un devastado Mu con la voz rota.


End file.
